Time To Shine (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Season 1 Episode 2B *(Squidwards is at home watching T.V. He get's up to bring his Cake he spent all morning Baking then sits down to continue watching T.V. A advert appears on the Telly about a new show called Bikini Bottom's Got Talent.) *'T.V:' Hey You!. Yes you with that Cuppa In your hand. Do you have what what it takes to win Bikini Bottom's Got Talent. Contestants from around the world come to participate to win Prizes..... *(Cuts To SpongeBob's houses who is doing what Squidward is doing) *'T.V: '''From a Cash Prize of $1000000 to the One and Only Chance to perform in front of the Royal Family. That's right. Now even the Queen get's to see it. So don't just stand their. Get moving!!. *(SpongeBob and Squidward dial the number on the T.V Screen at the same time). *'SpongeBob and Squidward: Hello?. Yes i would like to audition for the Show Bikini Bottom's Got Talent. Really?. Ok that's great. Thanks. *(They both rush to the Pacific Theater where the show is Filmed). *(Scene cuts to the waiting room.) *'''Squidward: I am so gonna win that cash prize even if SpongeBob is there to annoy me to no end. *'SpongeBob:' Hiya Squidward. I didn't know you were entering the Talent Show. It's amazing to see my best friend competing against me. *'Squidward:' What The!. How did you get in!?. *'SpongeBob:' Remember at the very beginning it showed us 2 dialing the phone in 2 screens?. Well 1 of them was me. *'Squidward:' Whatever. At least your talent is Flipping Krabby Patties and they certainly won't accept that or i will be involved. *'SpongeBob:' Nope. I will be singing. *(Squidward falls to the floor laughing. Everyone is watching) *'Squidward:' Even Susan Boyle is a way better singer than you!. *'SpongeBob:' Susan Who?. *(The Presenter enters.) *'Presenter:' Squidward Tennisballs?. *'Squidward: '''TENTICLES!!!!!!!!. T-E-N-T-I-C-L-E-S!!!!!!! *'Presenter:' Ok Squidward Tortellini. *(Squidward almosts has a mental breakdown but stops just in time) *(Squidward enters the stage) *'Squidward:' Mr Krabs!?. Plankton!?. Sandy!?. Gary!?. Oh wait Gary isn't here. *'Mr Krabs:' Just get on with it. I have to get to my pile of money that's going to be delivered. *(Squidward pulls out his clarinet. As soon as he puts it near his mouth 3 buzzers are pressed) *'Squidward:' Do you mind!?. Im Trying to perform here!. *'Mr Krabs: What?. With 3 X's?. I don't think so. Now get out or the Officers will do it for you. *'''Squidward: No. *(Officer John comes by) *'Mr Krabs: '''What was that Squidward?. I coudn't hear you. *'Squidward: *ulp*. Yes Sir. *'''Mr Krabs: Good. *(He heads back to the waiting room before the officers grab him.) *'SpongeBob:' So Squidward did you make it. *'Squidward:' Not exactly. You see they said i was a pro and that i should wait before... *'SpongeBob:' Ehem!. Squidward........ *'Squidward:' What!......Fine i didn't make it but that doesn't mean you will. *(Presenter comes in) *'Presenter:' SpongeBob SquarePants?. *'SpongeBob:' That's me. *'Squidward:' This i gotta see. (He looks throgh the window) *'SpongeBob:' I will be doing my version of The Best Day Ever originally by me. *(He sings the song. 3 minutes later time card flashes). *(Evreyone Claps and Cheers and whistles) *'Mr Krabs:' Me Boy that was the finest performance i have ever seen. You are into the finals lad. *'Sandy:' Well i be darned that was spectacular. Congratulatiobs SpongeBob. *'Plankton:' Ok i really hate people singing other than really myself but even i kinda liked it. *(Squidward eyes bulge a bit) *'Squidward:' WHAT!!!!!. He cant even entertain a Jellyfish nevermind a Judge!!!!!. How did he even get in!!!??. *(SpongeBob comes out). *'SpongeBob:' Hey Squidward. Your face is red. *'Squidward:' I can see that Moron!!. *'SpongeBob:' But they're no mirrors. And it is impossible to see your own face. *'Squidward:' Shut up you freak!!!!. *'Officer John:' Ehem!. (Taps Squidward on shoulder. Squidward turns around) *'Squidward:' (Shock) Why i do apologise for the harsh words Mr SquarePants. *(Officer John won't take it and kicks him out). *'Squidward:' Ugh! That's it. He will not win when i crash his party. Hehehehe. (Crickets Chirping but Squidward has suddenly gone). *'Cricket 1:' I love my Job *'Cricket 2:' So do i *(Bubble Transition to Squidward on the Stage behind the curtain when SpongeBob enters for his 2nd audition (There are 4 in total they do berfore getting into the Finals) *'Squidward:' Psst. SpongeBob i know a secret that will make the Judges go wild. Wanna see?. *'SpongeBob:' Sure. (He walks behind the curtain where Squidward beats him up until he is broken). Wow that's some secret. (He limps to the microphone. 3 minutes later title card flashes). *'Mr Krabs:' Me boy that was even better than before. When did you learn to improve your voice in less than 2 days?. It's better than me old pirate song back when i was a kid. *'Sandy:' Wow that's even better than a jet powered rodeo with frog attached to with holding a darn lasso hooking anything in it's path screming...... *'Judges:' Alright we get it!!!!!!! *'Plankton:' If i like it then pretty much evreyone likes it. *(Cuts to Squidward) *'Squidward:' Why you little Son Of a (Dolphin Noise) (Officer John comes by) *'Officer John:' Ahh i understand why now. Not only are you disgrace to society but you're also a bad mouth loonatic. In fact come with me. I know a place where you will get along nicely (He takes him out to a Trash Can and dumps him in) There. Better?. Good. (He heads back inside) *'Squidward: '''SpongeBob doesn't know who he is messing with. I will win no matter what it takes *(Bubble Transition to the stage again) *'SpongeBob: I will now be singing Fish Times By George Swordfish. *(Squiward throws a marshmellow into his throat) *'''Squidward: HA! *(SpongeBob get's up, swallows it and continues playing) *(Squidward starts booing and hissing but no one hears) *'Squidward: '''UGH! *(Squidward starts throwing tomatoes at him. Again he doesn't notice) *'Squidward:' Get off this stage!! *(Squidward boo's and hisses louder. Enough for Officer John to here) *'Officer John:' Well well well. Another one?. Good now See you later (He kicks him out and closes the door) *'Squidward: He think im a tough nut to crack but that would be shocking. I will win my trophy! *(Bubble Transition to the stage again) *(Squidward Grabs SpongeBob and throws him out to the trash. Officer John swaps the people around) *'''Squidward: Wow that was lame. Ok i shall do something that will bound to get him to fail. (He pictures it in his mind). Ohohohohohoho. *(Clarinet Transition to SpongeBob's house) *'Squidward: '''Oh SpongeBob would you like some tips on how to sing better? *'SpongeBob: Why?. Im perfect. *'''Squidward: Well don't you want to wow the Judges?. becuase that's what i'm here for. *'SpongeBob:' Hmmmmmm....Ok (He follows Squidward to a cuboard. Squidward's covers him with Tape on his mouth and glues him to a chair) *'Squidward: '''SpongeBob you certaintly look the part. You look stunning. *(He throws him into the cuboard and locks all the locks of it so SpongeBob can't get out. Cuts to outside) *'Squidward:' Now Mr Squidbob Tentaclepants we don't want to be late for our Final Performance. (He puts a human sized Sponge Cosume on him). Hehehehhehe. *(Bubble Translation to the stage again. Squidward walks in dressed as SpongeBob) *'Mr Krabs:' Me boy?. You feeling ok?. You look all green coloured. *'Squidward: Why i feel....(High pitch) Why i feel fine Sir. *'Sandy: '''Why does your voice feel kinda funny?. Is that really you?. *'Squidward: (High Pitch) Well don't be silly Sandy of course you know me. *'Sandy:' Well i don't know about this but ok. The floor is yours Buddy. *(Squidward get's his clarinet out and starts perforning a "50/60s styled song).. *'Plankton:' AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (Coveres Ears) *(3 Buzzers are pressed) *'Sandy:' SpongeBob what on earth. That was even worse than my uncles boils on his back. What happened. *(Mr Krabs notices a leg similar to a tentacle) *'Mr Krabs:' SpongeBob. What is your Great Great Great Uncles name?. *'Squidward:' Ummmmmm......Arthur?. *'Mr Krabs:' Hahahahahahaha. I don't think so. *'Officer John:' (Heading to stage) Ill take it from here Eugene. (He picks up Squidward and literally throws him far away into the Bikini Bottom Jail). *(Cuts back to the Stage) *'Sandy:' We gotta get SpongeBob back and fast!. *(SpongeBob Transition to his House) *'Sandy:' SpongeBob?. SpongeBob!?. (A Muffled scream is heard) There he is!. (He opens the Cuboard and rips the tape off). SpongeBob you're alive!!. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks guys. I don't know what i would do without you.... *'Mr Krabs:' (Interupting) Oh my Barnacles. Let's go were gonna be late!!. *'Sandy:' Hes right!. *(Bubble Transition to the stage for the last time. SpongeBob finishes his performance) *'Sandy:' Woowee. That was better than my Uncle Shern's Vegetable Fueled steam engine propelled boat..... *'All:' We GET IT!!!! *'Mr Krabs:' SpongeBob. Welcome back me bucko. You win the Bikini Bottom's Got Talent. Congrats. *'Plankton:' What they say is pretty much what i say. Congratulations!. *(Evreyone starts Clapping. The episode fades and ends. Wow it is a long one.) Rate This Episode Put your name down here and a score out of 10. You must tell me why you like it or dislike it. 1. BagelBoxd-8.5/10. Not as good as it's partner (Artist at Work) but it's still a good episode. Funny and enjoyable, I'll recommend this one. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Transcripts